Quiero volar
by Luthi585
Summary: ºCOMPLETO, oneshotº Inuyasha esta solo y se translada a uno de sus recuerdos mas dolorosos. Mi primer fic, REVIEW! por favor!


Ok, ok, este es mi primer fic, así que no sean tan duros conmigo xD, trate de hace lo mejor que pude al escribirlo, de verdad espero que les guste, y por favor, déjenme sus comentarios, no importa si son buenos o malos, pero por favor, REVIEWWWW!

Para explicar un poquito la historia… todo empieza cuando Kagome deja a Inuyasha para irse a su tiempo, e Inuyasha se siente solo… creo k es lo único que tengo que explicar xD, así que, disfruten de la historia (ah! Por cierto! Es un oneshot! O sea, nada mas un capitulo ok? nn)

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Quiero volar**

Era un día perfecto. La primavera entraba en su apogeo. Los pájaros cantaban. Las flores abrían sus pétalos pintando la colina de mil colores. Y yo, ahí, sentando, en lo alto de la colina, viendo el perfecto cielo azul.

Pero, aunque el día era perfecto, mis pensamientos vagaban. Nunca me había sentido tan confundido en toda mi vida. Mi vida parecía estar en guerra con el ambiente que me rodeaba. Estaba solo, por primera vez en desde hace mucho tiempo. Me sentía desolado, perdido… y como si mi mente me jugará un juego sucio, me llevó hacia los peores recuerdos que tengo.

**Flash back**

La aldea perfecta, un ambiente de serenidad y paz estaba presente, los vecinos se saludaban alegremente, todos tenían un respeto y cariño entre sí… excepto 1 "familia"… una mujer joven, de cabello negro y largo, y unos profundos ojos marrones. Si la mujer estuviera en otras circunstancias sería la más bella de la aldea. Pero, tenía un hijo que muchos aldeanos consideraban como "le monstruo", un niño de cabello blanco, ojos de color ámbar y… unas orejas de perro… un medio demonio, una impureza… pero, sin embargo un niño feliz. La "familia" vivía a las afueras de la aldea, solo por el hecho de que fueron obligados a abandonar la aldea.

Un día de primavera el niño decide salir a jugar con una cometa. Corre hacia una colina, al llegar a la cima, corre colina abajo con la esperanza de que la cometa se eleve, aun cuando no hay viento. Al no lograrlo, vuelve a subir a la colina, y de nuevo corre colina abajo. No lo logró, pero lo sigue intentando. No se piensa dar por vencido. De pronto cuando llega a la cima de la colina y ya está preparado para correr hacia abajo, una voz alcanza sus oídos: "No seas idiota niño, no hay viento, no importa cuanto lo intentes, la cometa no volará". El niño, curioso, voltea hacia la dirección de donde viene la voz para encontrarse con un hombre alto, de cabello blanco, y unos ojos ámbar como los de él, pero en lugar de las orejas de perro, él posee unas orejas humanas un poco puntiagudas. Ignorando la similitud entre los dos, el niño le contesta: "Estoy tratando de elevar la cometa aunque no haya viento porque allá arriba", y señala hacia el cielo, "hay corrientes de aire que harán que mi cometa vuele, y aunque parezca imposible se que lograré que la cometa se eleve y entonces se podrá decir que esta volando". El hombre solo le dirige una mirada fría y sin una gota de esperanza, se da la media vuelta y se va.

El niño sigue intentando alcanzar su meta muchas veces, hasta que la noche cae sobre él, y se resigna por el día, no sin antes jurar que volverá a la mañana siguiente a seguir intentando. Por la mañana, el niño despertó por unos gritos, unos gritos que reconoció como los de su madre, él no conseguía entender que decía así que se dirigió hacia la voz. Al llegar al lugar de donde provenían los gritos encontró a su madre y a 3 hombres. De pronto uno de ellos sacó su espada y con un movimiento muy rápido, hirió a su madre. Ella cayó al suelo, el podía ver una herida en su garganta y como sangraba, después de eso lo único que escuchó de su madre fue un ligero: "corre". En el momento en que su madre le dijo esa palabra los 3 hombres voltearon en dirección del niño, y él, asustado, corrió siguiendo al orden de su madre. Al salir de su casa se encontró con muchos aldeanos y al fin entendió. Lo habían venido a matar. Sin dudar ni un segundo, corrió con todas sus fuerzas en dirección del bosque, no miraba atrás, pero podía escuchar gritos y voces cercanas. Corrió, tratando de encontrar un lugar donde esconderse, hasta que encontró una piedra lo suficientemente grande para esconderlo. Hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de que estaba lloviendo, y que estaba empapado. Tenía frío, pero no solo físico. Sentía, por alguna razón, que no volvería a ver a su madre nunca más, aunque no sabía porque sangraba tanto y si eso era algo fatal, pero por una razón, o tal vez un instinto, él sentía que si lo era. Se sentía solo, no sabia que hacer. Y de pronto un pensamiento recorrió su mente: "La cometa no volará".

**Final del Flash back**

Así me sentía en esos momentos, me sentía como lo había hecho la noche en que mi madre murió… "la cometa no volará"… hasta ahora comprendo que la cometa representa mi felicidad… razón por la que odio tanto a mi "hermano", hizo que mis esperanzas de ser feliz se fueran…

Pero… logré encontrar la felicidad una vez, aunque fue dolorosa… por un tiempo tuve a Kikyo, todo parecía perfecto… me sentía feliz, no totalmente, pero mucho mas que antes de conocerla… pero… justo cuando mis intentos de volar iban a ser cumplidos… algo repentino pasó y fui flechado al árbol por la mujer que pensé que me amaba.

50 años después, llegó Kagome, y regresó el sentido de mi vida… pero… nada es perfecto, ¿cierto?... la cometa que estaba alcanzando volar de pronto cayó… ¿Por qué?... me dejó… se fue…

Y ahora, aquí estoy, empezando de nuevo, tal como lo hice de niño. Pero no se cuanto más podré resistir esto… solo quiero ser feliz. No quiero estar atrapado en mí para siempre. Quiero volar. Ya no me importa si tengo que arriesgarlo todo, porque estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Simplemente me recuesto en la cama de flores que yace debajo de mi, y… dejo que el viento me lleve… y ahora si puedo decir que… ESTOY VOLANDO.

**FIN**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo sé, es un final muy triste, pero el día que lo escribi como que estaba medio deprimida y pues… no se, el final me salio natural…

Por favor, REVIEW! O si asi lo prefieren mandeme un mail: pero por favor comenten!

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia xD


End file.
